


Protect the Tiny Spider

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [40]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Peter is a soft puppy, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol asks Tony why there are so many journalists suddenly coming over. He says they are going to introduce a new Avenger. He just has to ask him first, but seriously, why would he refuse? Who would turn down becoming an Avenger?





	Protect the Tiny Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! After Wakanda, it's Spider-man time! We will return to more soft Ramvers moments tomorrow, but I really wanted to write Carol and Peter meeting.  
> To anyone who's going to see/just saw Endgame, I hope it was exactly what you wanted it to be.  
> I'll post this story quickly now because my flerken wants to play, so as usual, I hope you enjoy the story!

Carol had seen from the heliport the massive group of journalists coming into the facility. Tony hadn't told her about a press conference. She decided to go ask him about it. She walked through the facility until she found him in his office, talking with Happy on the phone:

  
"Speed it up, Happy, we have two hundred people waiting for him in here."

  
"I'm already going as fast as I can, boss."

  
"Than go faster."

  
He hung up and turned slightly in his chair to look at Carol, who had only passed half of her body through the brand new door.

  
"Hey, are we having a press conference?"

  
"It's an Avengers thing. New recruit announcement."

  
"Oh, okay."

  
She walked in and closed the door behind her. There had been no talk of a new Avengers joining the facility at all. Usually, the pilots were the best gossipers, and every possible rumor would pass through the hangar, but this time, nothing.

  
"Who are they?"

  
"His name is Peter. Peter Parker."

  
"Okay. I don't know him."

  
"I think you do."

  
Tony paused, visibly debating whether he should tell her. Things suddenly connected in Carol's mind.

  
"He's the Spider kid!"

  
"Spider-man, technically, but..."

  
Carol seemed just about ready to throw herself into a rant, about how inappropriate it was to bring him to Berlin in the first place, and now to want to make him an Avenger. Tony quickly held up his hand:

  
"Hear me out first, okay?"

  
Carol sighed through her nose and nodded.

  
"I know he's just a kid, but he just saved a lot of people. He stopped the plane from crashing in downtown New York, and he stopped the guy that was stealing from us."

  
Carol remembered seeing the news reports the previous week.

  
"And he did all of that without my tech because I didn't believe in him."

  
Tony sighed. He visibly felt guilty about the way he had handled the situation with Peter.

  
"He's a good kid, his heart is in the right place. All he needs now is some guidance. I want to make sure he's ready to face anything, and we can help him. We can train him, we can teach him what it's like to be a hero. I won't send him back out there until I'm sure he's ready. And if you could help me train him too..."

  
Carol considered Tony's every word. It was obvious Peter mattered a lot to him. He wanted to protect him, to keep him safe. Not just like a mentor would, but like a parent would.

  
"I can handle a spider hanging around," she said.

  
Tony smirked.

  
"Well, it's not even sure yet. First I have to ask him. It's up to him really, if he makes the choice or not. I don't want to force it on him."

  
"And if he says no? You brought an entire room full of journalists waiting for something big. I hope you know they're going to want something."

  
"He's not going to say no, why would he? Who doesn't want to be an Avenger?"

* * *

  
  
Carol sneaked into the back of the conference hall and she leaned against the wall, arms and legs crossed, waiting. She'd seen Tony's limo pull up into the facility a few minutes ago. It shouldn't be long before Tony and Peter walked in. She looked around. The room was packed with journalists from all over the world. Some had noticed her at the back, but none of them made a move to come and talk to her.

  
A few other facility members had come to hang in the back, and she quickly noticed Monica in a corner, with a few of the other pilots. She slid to the group, keeping her back to the wall.

  
"What's up?" Monica asked as she saw her mom getting closer.

  
"New Avengers member," she replied.

  
The words spread like wildfire among the pilots and moved around to all the other crew members at the back. The journalists must have been in the know already because none of them reacted when they heard the mechanics whispering loudly to themselves.

  
A few minutes later, Pepper walked onto the stage and came to stand by the microphone:

  
"Thank you all for coming today on such short notice. We will be introducing the new member of the Avengers in a few minutes. I would like to take the time to remind everyone to wait after the presentation to ask questions, and please, no personal questions. Thank you again."

  
She walked off the stage quickly and through another set of double doors on the side. When she walked back out, she was with Tony, but no sign of Spider-man. Tony quickly took the mic while Pepper waited nervously on the stage behind him.

  
"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming over for this... special announcement. I know you all expected a new member of the Avengers, but that was a lie on my part. Truth is, I'm actually going to take it slower with the Avengers now because I have more important things to take care of. Like..."

  
He turned around to look at Pepper. She shook her head worriedly.

  
"Come on, Pepper, don't be shy."

  
He smiled.

  
"Pepper has asked me to take things slower, to take some time away from the Avengers. And she's right. I'm not saying I'm retiring but like I said, more pressing things to do. Like..."

  
He suddenly kneeled in front of Pepper, who didn't know if she should glare at him or look shocked.

  
"Pepper Potts, will you marry me?"

  
The entire room of journalists exploded, as they all stood up, thousands of pictures were flashed at the minute and everyone started shouting hundreds of questions. Carol rolled her eyes.

  
"Show off."

  
"Says the woman who proposed in the hangar in the middle of the day," Monica replied, as she and the rest of the pilots applauded after Pepper seemed to have said yes. It was hard to tell, all the journalists were in the way. Carol left soon after. She would congratulate them later.

* * *

  
  
A few days later, Carol found herself flying to New York City. She had no doubt that Tony had told her the truth. Peter was supposed to come, and Tony had left him the choice. Apparently, he had chosen not to join, which surprised her greatly. If she'd been sixteen and someone asked her to join the Avengers, she would have done it without hesitation. So she was curious, and she wanted to talk to the Spider kid.

  
She found him swinging around the city quite easily, mostly because he left a trail of webs behind him – she really hoped that thing was biodegradable. Soon enough, she caught up with him. He turned to look at her just a second before she came up to him.

  
"Hey, Spider-man?" she called.

  
"Captain Marvel?!" he said in shock.

  
Then he plummeted toward the ground. Carol stopped and frown. Apparently, he hadn't properly aimed his last web, which explained why he was currently falling. Fortunately, he caught himself quickly and used one of his webs to bring himself to the nearest building. He clung to the wall easily, but she could see his chest heaving, probably from the sudden rush of adrenaline. He sat against the building, his legs curled up and his back to the brick wall. She flew up to him again.

  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

  
"Why are you here? I mean, no, you didn't scare me... I was just..."

  
He seemed at a loss for words.

  
"I mean, why are you here? Is it about the Avengers? Cause I already told Mister Stark I wasn't interested."

  
So, he was definitely younger than she had imagined. But she could also hear that he had a lot of respect for Tony.

  
"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the Avengers, kinda. But Tony seems to like you, so I wanted to meet you in person."

  
"Mister Stark talks about me?"

  
"Yeah, he said you were a good kid."

  
Peter didn't say anything for a few long seconds. Then, he said:

  
"Hm, can we continue this conversation elsewhere? Cause I know I can stick to this wall forever but my legs are getting kind of cramped up."

  
"Oh, of course. No problem."

  
Carol flew to the top of the building, and Peter joined her quickly. She took off her helmet, her hair falling down in a tangle of curls. Once at the top, Peter also pulled his mask off and took in a deep breath. He was definitely younger than she had imagined, for some reason.

  
"So you're Peter," she said.

  
"Hm... yeah, that's me."

  
She held out her hand.

  
"Carol. Nice to meet you."

  
He was stunned for a moment before he shook her hand. He had a lot of strength, though still not enough to hurt her.

  
"So tell me, why didn't you join the Avengers?"

  
Peter pursed his lips as if thinking about how to explain it best.

  
"I don't think I'm ready. I'm just a kid, and there are a lot of things I still want to do before I become an Avenger, you know?"

  
She nodded.

  
"Yeah, I understand. You're a smart kid. I get why Tony likes you."

  
Peter seemed to blush a bit.

  
"Well, if you want to spar or something, just call. And drop by the facility any time, I'm sure Tony won't mind."

  
Peter seemed just as flabbergasted as before. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, almost like a fish, before he smiled.

  
"Thank you, Captain! It was an honor meeting you!"

  
She smiled. Her helmet turned back on over her head.

  
"See you around, kid!"

  
She flew off with a grin on her lips. If this was the beginning of a new generation of Avengers, then she didn't mind being replaced at all.


End file.
